14 ways to spell disaster
by Youko's Water Vixen
Summary: A tournament to win an amulet 14 fighters on each team they are supposed to work together but Rose worships the ground Kurama walks on and Fire hates Hiei's guts- wanna know why?
1. How do you know me again?

Okay you people should know by now I dont bother to write disclaimers most of the time because if i owned anything I wouldnt be making up things on a fanfiction websitenow that everything is straightened out we will comence **the funniest fanfic ever written THUNDER**

14 ways to spell disaster

Prologue

Rose and her friend Fire were orphans living in Tokyo's orpanarium. Rose got her name because she was found in a basket filled with roses so the people who found her taught it would be a very cute name. Fire was found in a burning building remarkable unharmed, the firefighters also found a card that read fire, along with her they joked that she must have power over it ( which she did) and named her that (and it turned out to be her actual name in her previous life)

Rose was a kitsune in her previous life as a demon named Vixen she had been the loyal servant of the infamous thief Youko Kurama. Rose was still loyal to Kurama because he had saved her from a most painful death.

Fire was a demon who was in a tribe at war with Hiei's clan. Hiei's father had killed her parents and she hated him for it, she vowed that she would one day kill him and make him pay for his sins against her.

Chapter 1

Kurama was vounteering at a homeless shelter for extra credit points and he had dragged Hiei with him (hiei goes to school).

"I still don't see why I have to come" said hiei

" cuz you need the extra credit hiei" said Kurama

All of a sudden a girl with blond hair and blue eyes came and stood before them.

" did you say hiei?" asked Fire

"yes, because that is my name" answered Hiei

"the fire demon?" she asked in a hushed voice

"whats it to ya" hiei said more than asked

" follow me" she said as she led them to the roof.

As they followed her another girl with red and black hair and green eyes walked behind them. As soon as they reached the roof Fire attacked Hiei but he was too quick and held her arms behind her back.

"looks like a demon, Kurama" said Hiei

" oh my stars! I knew I'd find you Youko Kurama I could sense your energy" Rose said as she bowed before him

"um, who are you two?" asked Kurama

" I am fire and I must kill Hiei for what he has done to my family and entire clan" said Fire

"what did I do?" asked Hiei

" your father killed my family!" said Fire

" so you are going to punish me?" asked Hiei

" and you are-" Kurama interupted directing his attention toward Rose

" I am your faithful servant Vixen, you may call me Rose as it is my Ningen name" said Rose

" vixen" thought kurama out loud

"OH! now I remember" exclaimed Kurama

Rose was overjoyed at the fact that Kurama had remembered her name.

After a few more formalities the four went to spirit world. Rose and Fire were introduced. Koenma pulled up files on both Fire and Vixen on his telivision thingy. He looked up Fire's profile first she had purple eyes and blue hair in the outdated picture of her previous life. Vixen had brown hair and red eyes and fox ears and tails. Koenma asked them to join the team in a mission to find win the amulets of truth and happiness in a tournament. It required 14 fighters so they were very desperate and they decided they had no choive but to let the entire gang (including all girls) fight. This included Kip (new) and Brian. Kip was a bad boy with black hair and blue eyes Brian was an old man with gray hair and brown eyes. The tournament started in 2 weeks and they needed two more fighters.

" I cannot my one and only task is to serve master Kurama" said Rose

" and I will never work with someone who shares the blood of my greatest foe" said Fire

Everyone but Kurama, Hiei, Fire and Rose sweatdropped.

" please?" asked Kurama

" anything for my leader and I shall make sure Fire Joins us too!" said Rose

Now it was Kurama and Fire's turn to sweat drop.

They left for trianing and it seemed as though everyone else was getting annoyed at the fact that Rose did everything Kurama said even when he didnt mean to say it. So Kurama being the genius that he is strapped her to his back so that she couldnt do anything. They began on training the new fighter because Rose, Kip and Fire were just below d class, The girls were even worse so Yusuke (s) Kuwabara (a) Genkai (a) Brian (a) Kurama (s) and Hiei (s) had alot of work to do.


	2. A team divided, a flashback, and REPEAT

For this chapter I will confuse you to Hell!

14 ways to spell disaster2

Chapter 2- A team divided, a flashback, and REPEAT

Rose, Kurama, Fire, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, Kieko, Yusuke, Kip, Shizuru, Genkai, Brian, Yukina and Kuwabara recieved news from the Tourament agency on how the tournament would work. The team would be divided into two groups of seven then left in various places to survive, the two teams that collect the most points will advance to the finals and all 28 of the players will compete in battle 14 x 14 the last person standing's team will win the amulet.

And so they made the split, Rose, Kurama, Fire, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara and Brian on team A, Kieko, Yusuke, Kip, Shizuru, Genkai, Botan and Koenma on team B. So the gang decided on traing within thier groups.

Team A

" okay lets try to show the fighters that are new to the game how to do this" said Brian

"okay" said Yukina

Everyone except Yukina, Rose and Fire sat down.

" I want you to fold your hands on to your palms and push your spirit energy out of them and we shall see what element comes out of them" said Brian

" why should I listen to you?" asked Fire

" My master, said we should" said Rose

Kurama sweat dropped

Yukina did so first and an Icy breeze swept from it and anything it touched froze ( ice powers). It was then Fire's turn and an flames shot out of her hand melting what was once frozen (using fire powers but she is mixed with dark energy also). Rose did so last and a breeze of wind water and leaves swept around them and water started drain the powers from everything else( Mixed water spirit and plants).

Team B

Genkai was showing Botan, Kieko, Shizuru and Kip how to use thier powers. As the others stood and watched.

" Hold your hand in a fist and thrust your energy from then release your fist and let the energy go" said Genkai

Kieko did this and an aura of spirit energy wrapped around her fist when she released it spirit energy came out of it. Then Kip did it and a black aura wrapped around his fist and he let out a wave of dark energy. Botan went and a pink aura shot out and created a mighty wind (wind powers). Shizuru had an orange like aura and spirit energy came from it.

" well what do we do now?" asked Yusuke

" we train dimwit" said Genkai

" do I have to train?" asked Yusuke"

"indeed you do" said Genkai

" well ... can we have a break?.. because I am kind of Hungry" said Kip

" oh geez" said Shizuru

Team A

"wow, Master you sure know how to sit" said Rose to Kurama

" why don't you call me Kurama" said Kurama

" Oh my! I get to call you by...by your name" said Rose starry eyed

" O' goodness by his name how special you asre" said Fire sarcastically

" I know! what an honor this is !" said Rose

A little later during the night, In the girls's bedroom

" why do you call Kurama master?" Kieko asked Rose

" oh, I don't call him master anymore because he wants me to call him Kurama" said Rose

" why do you what he says ?" asked Shizuru

" because he saved my life" answered Rose

" how?" asked Yukina

" when I was a young Vixen, I was very carefree and I loved water so much but my tribe said I had to specialize in plants and be peaceful person like the rest of them, but I wasnt into that sort of thing. Like Youko I abandoned my tribe to form an allegence but instead of choosing people that I knew I could control like Youko did, I chose a crowd stronger than I was- I mistake I payed dearly for. One day my allies and I came upon Youko's group because of my mistake we lost a battle with them I was brought back to the leader of my band of thieves to be punished, I was to be burned, skinned alive and left to die. Thankfully Youko's alliance crashed the so called party and I was set free but I couldnt thank him enough so I pleged loyalty to him forever" Finished Rose

"wow" said Yukina

" I thought Youko was a cold blooded thief not a hero" said Botan

" well you thought wrong" said Rose coldly

" so why do you hate Hiei?" Yukina asked Fire

" because he belongs to a race off barbarians" said Fire

" Details please" said Shizuru

" My people simply wanted to pass through thier territory but they woukd not allow it, we went to war and Hiei's father, leader of his clan, charged into my basically unarmed village killing even women and children" said Fire

" Okey Dokey then" said Botan

" I have a joke that will lighten the mood!" exclaimed Kieko

"well," said Shizuru

"pete and repeat were sitting on a bridge and pete fell off who was left?" asked Kieko

" repeat" said Fire

"pete and repeat were sitting on a bridge and pete fell off who was left?" asked Kieko

" repeat" said Fire

"pete and repeat were sitting on a bridge and pete fell off who was left?" asked Kieko

" repeat" said Fire

"pete and repeat were sitting on a bridge and pete fell off who was left?" asked Kieko

" repeat" said Fire

Fire was really enjoying herself and Kieko seemed out of breath.

In the Boy's bedroom

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"


	3. Whatever

14 ways to spell disaster3

chapter 3- "whatever"

A day before the tournament was a time to relax. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke being in the S class had no worries at all, or so it seemed. Genkai and Brian being old don't give a damn about dying anyway, Kip and Shizuru well they are them so there is no explaining that. However, everyone else was worried to hell.

" Yukina, if I die promise me you will find someone and have those kids you always wanted" said Kuwabara emotionetly

" okay" answered Yukina in a non chalant fashion

Okay so maybe just Kuwabara was worried to hell.

Fire and Hiei were talking about what happened in the war-

" your people are barbarians!" exclaimed Fire

" your point" said Hiei

" you mean you don't care!" shouted Fire

" nope" answered Hiei

" you really didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" asked Fire

"exactly" said Hiei

" I apoligize then" said Fire

" whatever" said Hiei

And so the beef was squashed!

Kurama was talking to Rose about worshiping him-

" STOP!" Exclaimed a fed up Kurama

"okay" said Rose

" you mean it was that easy?" asked Kurama suprised

" yeah, I mean if it was annoying just tell me" said Rose

" oh, alright" said Kurama

" wanna make out?" asked Rose

" umm, I'll pass" said Kurama

" whatever" said Rose

A little later Kurama was on the roof staring at the moon when he saw Fire walk up.

" you and Hiei good ?" asked Kurama

" whatever" answered Fire

" you still gonna look for his dad, because you know he is dead" said Kurama

"whatever" said Fire

"k," said Kurama

Fire noticed Rose below them smiling madly as she started to wave to Kurama and he waved back.

"she likes you" said Fire

"whatever" said Kurama

" don't you care?" asked Fire

"whatever" said Kurama as he walked off the roof.


	4. redivisions and a memory

14 ways to spell disaster4

chapter 4- re-divisions and a memory

Fire was sitting on the roof wondering how she could get revenge for her family and friends if there was nobody to punish? Just then Hiei made his presence known from the tree that stood next to the roof.

"what is wrong with you?" asked Hiei

" what do you mean?" asked Fire

" you've been sitting here moping because there is nobody for you to kill, do you honestly think that will bring them back?" spat Hiei

" no, I guess not" said Fire smiling

The sight of seeing Fire smile made Hiei blush, but he couldn't let her notice so he quickly jumped down from the tree and left.

THE NEXT DAY (tournament arival)

The gang approched the random demon at the gate.Koenma said he would do all the talking.

" okay the first part of your team goes in the first door the second part in the second," said the demon

"sure," said Koenma

" wait a sec, where is your approval stamp?" asked the demon

"approval stamp?" asked Koenma

" yeah, you gotta see the tournament comittie to get your split of groups approved" said the demon

" oh" said Koenma

Everyone sweatdropped except Koenma

At the tounament commitee headquaters-

" helloooooooo" said Botan

" what is it!" said a voice

" we came to get approved" said Yusuke

" oh really, well... I decide boys on one team girls on another" said the voice

" that's hardly fair" said Kuwabara

" what do you mean?" asked Shizuru

" he means that you girls won't be able to handle yourselves without us" said Yusuke

" what did you say dimwit?" asked Genkai

" I belive he said that men are superior" said Hiei

" uh-huh" said Kip chewing on something

" oh dear, " said Brian and Kurama

"WHAT!" said the girls in unison

"well now that everything is taken care of GET OUT!" said the voice

Everyone ran from the headquarters

At the tournament hotel two people share a room, so Rose and Fire, Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Botan and Kieko, Yukina and Shizuru, Kip and Koenma, Genkai and Brian.

Fire left her room around 6 to go find a place " to hide from the idiots that surrond me" naturally she ended up in the same place as Hiei. So Rose was in her room alone bored out of her mind when she heard a knock at the door.

" come in" said Rose

"hey" said Kurama

"bored?" asked Rose

" yep, you?" asked Kurama

"so much that I am going crazy" said Rose

" do you tyhink part of that is being nervous?" asked Kurama

" yeah, you?" asked Rose Shyly

" not really..." said Kurama calmly

" are you serious?" asked Rose surprised

" there is not all that much to be worried about" said Kurama

" not for an S class" said Rose

" don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you" said Kurama

" I know" said Rose smiling

Kurama started to blush turning away so Rose couldnt see his now beet red face he said-

" I remember that day our two alliances fought"

" yes, you had only twelve men with you and you manage to kill 100 of my men." said Rose

" but if I remember correctly it was because of one of your careless mistakes" said Kurama

" yeah, everyone makes mistakes" said Rose blushing

" Just don't make them again" said Kurama as he turned to leave

**flashback (through Rose's eyes)**

_**Youko Kurama was fighting with one of the demons on Vixen's side, Youko used a death plant to destroy the demon. Vixen, In seeing this lunged toward Youko, who dodged kicking her in the back. Vixen turned and ran up to him and was going to use "poison Ivy kiss" to parilize him then on contact with his face she started blushing not noticing that he had already recovered, soon she was tied up by a vine and most of her men were slaughtered. It was not completly her fault but because she was spared by Youko she recieved a harsh sentance thankfully Youko had rescued her even though he had origanally intended on stealing from her alliance. **(or did he?)_


End file.
